Between Blizzard Pieces
by MukoDarkside
Summary: KiriAKa - Kiriha Aonuma X Akari Hinamoto from Digimon Xros Wars. The story is about Xros Heart who lost in the middle of snow storm, Akari accidentally separate from them and met Kiriha, Warning: Mature Content. Don't like this couple, don't read


Between Blizzard Pieces

Just Short fic I write because for my best friend's present, and got this idea after watch some movies in TV, this about Kiriha and Akari. **Warning: Mature Content, Rated M.**

The Xros Heart was lost on the unknown zone, when they arrived at that zone, the snow storm hit them and make them couldn't observed around. "Minna! Daijobu!" screamed Taiki as he use his goggles and look behind him, the digimons where hold themselves back, Zenjirou was clinging with Ballistamon who freezing, and Akari hugged Dorulumon with Cutemon. "Everybody! Don't give up!" said Taiki, unfortunately Cutemon scarf was apart, Akari eventually tried to grab it, when she got, she accidentally slipped out and rolling away. "AKAAAAAARI!' Everybody shocked and screamed her name in the middle of snow storm, hoping she wouldn't be far behind….

"Uuuh…" Akari groaned when she woke up from her deep sleep, she surprised she was sill alive after she through the harsh snow storm. She found the pink scarf on her hand, she decided to wear it on her neck and looking around. "Where I am?" she spoke slowly and look around, she was in the middle of woods, she was freezing and scared if some Digimon come out and attack her, she tried to walk and find shelter to hide, then she heard someone stepped closer to her, she decided to the frozen stick to defend herself. "W-who are you? Show yourself!" she said with panic tone, hopefully the enemy wont jumped and ate her immediately, then she saw glimpse of blonde hair.

"Relax…it just me…." Said a hard tone, it was belong to Blue Flare's general.

"K-Kiriha! What are you doing here?" she said with shock tone and dropped the stick.

"Humph… none of your business…" he said as he turned around and leave her.

"Hey wait! I'm talking to you!" she said as she begun followed her, since she got no response from him, she decided to kept silent and followed him.

After 10 minutes later, Kiriha annoyed because Akari had been following him. "would you stop please?" he said with threaten tone. "Are you just let me alone there..?" she said with challenge tone, she thought he would replied her words with more hurtful words, but surprisingly, he didn't spoke anything and started to walk again, let her followed him again.

After 20 minutes they walk around the woods, Akari felt bored and decided to talk to him, she walk closely to him. "Hey Kiriha, can I know why you in here?" said Akari softly. "I told you its not of our business" he said. "But at least tell me something, I'm so confused!" she said. "Then don't think…." He said. "I miss them…" she changed the subject. "I wonder where they are now." She added. Kirha stopped his tracks and turned to him. "Are you expecting me to bring you to them?" he said. "N-No of course.." she shook her head. "If you expecting me to rescue then leave me…" he spoke, without notice his front was a frozen lake. "Watch out!" said Akari as she grabbed Kiriha and pulled him back with her maximal strength. Luckily the frozen lake was broke before Kiriha stepped in, they both take breath furiously while stare it.

"Lucky you safe…." She smiled as she relieved.

"why…" he spoke. "why you saving me?" he asked again. "Isn't that obviously? We, human, must help each other, specially situation like this…" she said with soft tone, Kiriha couldn't believe what he heard and he was speechless, after he felt better, they decided to walk again.

Then the snow storm started again. "Oh noo! What we are going to do!" panicked Akari, it seems she traumatic with last incident.

"Don't worry.." he stepped closer to her. "Just stay close and don't get separated! Find cave or shelter we could use for hide" said Kiriha. "C-can I… hold ur arms?" said Akari sheepishly. Kiriha blushed at first, but he couldn't resisted what he wanted, he nodded and let her warm arms wrapped around his strong arms and walk together.

"Hey, where your Digimon?" she asked curiously when she saw his X-loader on his pocket. Kiriha suddenly stunned and stopped walk, he was silent for minutes until Akari spoke. "Its okay, I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask that, we gotta concentrate find the shelter!" said Akari, luckily they found it not so far away from their location.

"Fiuuuh! We made it!" said Akari with cheerful tone and ran to deep cave. Kiriha sweep all the snow in his body and decided to make some fire with rocks and some broken sticks. "Why you don't use Gaossmon to make fire?" spoke Akari without relzie, Kiriha stunned again, Akari immediately apologized and bowed to him. "Aargh! I did it again, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that! Just forget it, okay? You can blame it on me…." Said Akari with sad tone and look down.

"No its okay.." he said as they look each other. " I will tell you what happen…" he said as the fire started burned the sticks.

"So, I was fighting the Bagra Army in this Zone, unfortunately Blastmon and Tactimon show up and beats me, luckily I could ran from them and saved all my armies, but unfortunately I was thrown out in the middle of snow storm, all my digimons fainted and haven't fully recovered, I don't want their condition went more worse because my selfishness again…" he said, he almost sobbed, he was depressed because he didn't know what to do… then he felt a warm brush in his shoulder, it was Akari soft hair, she was rested in his shoulder, Kiriha gladly let her and felt her softness.

"I-I'm sorry…' she apologized once again.

"Don't be, Akari… I should the one who apologize because I was rude to you…"

"Well, most of time you are really rude but I know you wa in bad condition and I shouldn't make it worse…"

"No you don't…" he said.

"W-what?" she surprised.

"I said you don't make it worse… you making me feel better.." he said while blushing.

"W-why?" Akari still confused.

"I-I don't know… I just felt that… I couldn't deny it…" he said sheepishly, then they look each other, their heart beating so fast and eventually Kiriha rubbed her cheek softly, he even didn't realize what he doing but he enjoyed touch her warm skin that he had been dreaming for. Meanwhile, Akari, was stunned by Kiriha's soft stare which could paralyze her movement, she felt the world stop moving. When Kiriha moved closer and their lips was inch away, Akari didn't bothered to struggled even to move, she wanted to felt.. more deeper, they eventually kissed passionately and forgot the freezing weather around them, after few minutes they satiafied, they pulled each other and realize what they had done, they look away from each other and blushed.

'W-what the! Why I kiss her? Aaaargh! This so messed up! Now I lost chance to talk to her…. B-but…. I didn't regret kiss her…. She so warm…. Aah I want more, b-but… what if she will hate me after what I did to her? Will she give me chance…. This so embarrassed….' Thought Kiriha while grabbing his own head.

Meanwhile, Akari was lost in thought. 'W-why…. Why I let him kissed me? I dreamed about him often it doesn't mean I had let him do everything to me, aargh! I don't like him, he's rude, grumpy, mean, handsome, warm, soft, hot….Eeeeekh what I am saying! Aaargh! I need to forgot this… aah, I couldn't…. his touch was so mesmerized…'

Then they look each other again, hoping could talk, but they look away again, didn't brave enough to spoke any words. Several minutes later, Kiriha finally spoke. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I just carried away…"

"I-I didn't hate it either…" she replied. "R-Really?" he moved closer. "Y-Yeah…" she nodded, then Kiriha pulled her to soft hug, they both laid in the dark wall of cave. "Feel better?" he said as he kissed her hair. "Yeah, K-Kiriha…" she said with nervous tone, she felt strange at her heart whenever she received any warm breeze from Kiriha, she never thought that Kiriha was warm and soft, she glad she knew his new side (mainly cute). Kiriha become nervous when he realized Akari had been staring him. "W-why you looking me at?" he said half annoyed tone.

"You..cute.." she smiled.

Kiriha blushed madly, no one ever called him cute, especially from girls. "Don't try to tease me! It won't work…" he looking away, Akari giggled then she laid her head to his chest. 'Her hair was so soft….' And he begun to brushed his face at her hair. "Eeeeh?" surprised Akari. "I'm sorry…. I couldn't help…" he said, they both realize they was…. In love with each other, they couldn't stop embraced more tighter and closer, unfortunately the weather begun more worse and the cave' temperature went down eventually, they both freezing.  
>"A….Akari.." spoke Kiriha.<p>

"Y-yea?" she answered.

"I know….we just know each other know and too close b-but the weather is make us insane and….. I don't want we die yet…." He spoke. "So?" Akari was still clueless. "Akari, I love you..' he whispered at her ear softly. "Ooh…. I love you too, Kiriha… before we met like this…"

"R-really? Since when?"

"S-since I dreaming of you.." she said. "W-wait, you having dreams? W-well, me too, about you…" said Kiriha.

"T-that miracle…" she blushed deeper as Kiriha pinned her down softly and he was in the top of her. "I-I…I don't want this end….." whispered at her. "And I know we are going too fast…" he took dept breath. "But… I wont let us die….so please c-can I…. make love to you because I love you and to warm our body each other?" said Kiriha with red face but his eyes was serious, and stared straight to her eyes.

Akari was surprised heard what he said, but she couldn't disagree because she did want to with him. "Of course you can, I love you too Kiriha…. I still want together with you… in this world, no matter happens.." then she kissed his cheeks. Kiriha couldn't hold his lust anymore…. He eventually kissed her passionately with his cold lips and his hand was explored her body, Akari kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Kiriha started to lick her bottom lip and asked for entrance, Akari gladly opened her mouth and let his hot tongue explored every inch inside of her mouth, Akari started moaned and her tongue instantly licked his tongue who moved inside his mouth and they continue their making out session as Kiriha's hand explored every inch of her body, after Kiriha satisfied tasted her mouth, they pulled away to took deep breath and continue other round, Kiriha started it with kiss her neck while his left hand was on her chest, started rubbed her cute breast, Akari moaned and gave him signal that he could play with her breast, Kiriha opened her shirt and kissed her hard nipples as his other hand nibbled her other nipple, Akari's body was twitched and she moaned louder, can't handle the new sensation on her stomach and she didn't felt freezing anymore, after she let out white cream on her breast, Kiriha's other hand moved to her womanhood and begun to pulled out her wet pants out, his cold hand begun thrust to inside her, After Akari took deep breath, she moaned eventually, felt something moved on her body and she could resisted how good it was, Kiriha started moved rapidly and enjoyed moving it, not satisfied, he begun to inserted another finger and make her moaned louder, felt bit surprised of course, he couldn't move any slower and begun to move faster, luckily Akari didn't protest, and it seems she enjoyed the way he fingered her.

After he satisfied, he pulled away his fingers and begun to licked the sticky cream on his fingers. 'So tasty…' he thought, then he moved his lips to her ear. "Are you ready, My love?" he asked hotly. "Mmnh…y-yes aah…finish me..' she said as she blushed deep red.

Kiriha pulled off his jeans and pants, let his dick felt the freeze air and he begun rub it to her pussy. "Regret?" he asked for the last time. "No.. never.." she said nervously. "Don't worry, I will be gentle…" he said before thrust his manhood deep inside her. "Aaaaaah Kirihaaa!" screamed Akari went she felt something big went isnde her, it was painful at first, but after she breathed and calm down, he begun move slowly, Akari couldn't help but moaned again. "Aaah aah Kiriha~ aaah~" she couldn't stop calling his name which make him more lost in lust and moved faster. "Aaaargh, Akari….I couldn't stop…aah I want you so badly aaah waah!" he groaned and whispered to her ear. "Mmmnaah aah its okay, just keep going aaah~" she replied as she enjoyed he sex they had, then she could felt the climax was about coming when Kiriha started to move rougher and deeper. "Aaah…Akari…" Aaaah aah Kirihaa~ aah~" they both moaned and called each other before the climax, "Aaaaah!" Akari screamed again when she felt something come inside her and it felt extremely hot and pleasurable, she couldn't deny but enjoyed it. "Aaah, I'm sorry, I couldn't stop it myself…" he said. "Its okay…" Akari pulled closer. "I…..I like it…' she said. "R-really? It wasn't bad?" he said. "No, its wonderful to me…" she blushed, then Kiriha kissed her hair. "We better get sleep, good night, Akari…." He said as he lied beside her and they finally slept peacefully.

The next morning, Akari wake up and stretched her arms while yawned, then she accidentally brushed the blonde hair boy with her soft fingers, she quickly look beside her and shocked, she saw the Blue Flare General who always grumpy and arrogant sleeping peacefully beside her like little child. Akari blushed and confused to do, finally she decided to pretend slept. "Humm…" she heard he yawned and awake slowly. Then he sat up and rubbed his eyes while look at her, then he rubbed her hair gently.

"Morning, sweety~" he said, Akari wanted to giggled because she felt funny when Kiriha spoke any sweet words but she likes it. After few minutes, then Kiriha moved his head to her shoulder and begun to kiss her neck. "Wake up…" Akari felt tickled and pushed him away gently. "Aaah… I don't like it.." she blushed. "Then don't moan…." He smirked. "Errr…" Akari confused if she can accosted his new act. "We should get ready… the storm is out…" said Akari as she dressed up and stood up. "No second round?" he teased. "K-Kiriha!" she blushed madly. "I got it, its okay, I;m only joing…" he said as he dressed up. "But that not funny…" she mumbled as Kiriha hugged her from back and kissed her cheek. "Its okay, I'm sorry, let's go to your team" he said as he grabbed her hands.

They expored the frozen lake, it seems its freeze again and they able to walk on it, "I wish we could ice skating" said Akari with cheerful tone. "Humph! We're In the middle of war, why would we can?" he said as he returned to his old selfish person. "Aaww, C'mon, just once!" she teased. "Ugh, fine, I but don't hope I could catch you if you fall…" he said. "I know you will…" she smiled then she heard a sound of airplanes. The Bagra Army showed up on the sky, "Oh Shit! We need to hide on that hills!" pointed Kiriha as they ran quickly. "Sir, I saw two humans on the frozen lake.." said Troopsmon who riding Petramon and reported to Tactimon who was in the base. "Good, kill them off..". "We almost there!" said Kiriha, he felt the army heading to them and aimed the gunshot toward them. "Jump!" he shouted as they succeed arrives at the hills, after that they keep shouting. "Kiriha, are you Digimons okay?" asked Akari. "Yeah, they fine, we could use them!" said Kiriha as he reload Cyberdramon. "Cyberdramon, blocked them as you can, if you tired, ran away!" command Kiriha as he nodded then he reload Deckerdramon. "Help us flee" he said. "Okay, Kiriha" he said as they ride on him and they fled. Akari tighten her scarf.

Shoutmon and friends were walking on the cliff of frozen mountains. "Did I hear Akari's screaming?" said Shoutmon. "Really? Beelzebumon, did you saw something?' said Taiki with exited tone. "No…." he replied. "This so hopeless, we might miss something!" said Zenjirou as he sat down. "The ground begun shaking here!" said Revolmon as he touch the ground. "Something might come!" said Starmons as they saw something heading to them. 'Beelzebumon, could you check it?" asked Taiki. "Yeah I saw it, it was… Deckerdramon!" he said. "Kiriha is here!" shocked Zenjirou. "And…Akari with him!" added Beelzebumon. "Wow! I never thought he saved her!" said Shoutmon. "Wait! The Bagra Army come!" alerted Beelzebumon. "Okay, guys! regroup and we will defeat Bagra Army!" command Taiki.

"Hey I saw someone!" said Akari as she saw a human shape wavering to them. "It could be trap…" said Kiriha, he felt so heaven when Akari wrapped her arms around him tightly, he wanted this forever, unfortunately they found Xros Heart, Kiriha had no choice but gathering with them, for Akari's shake.

"Akari!' said Taiki and the others, they ran to them and gave her warm hugs, Kiriha clenched her fist when The boys touching HIS girl. "What happen!" asked them. "Explain later, we need to kick them off..' said Kiriha with harsh tone, he couldn't hold his anger anymore. "Shuush… calm down…' whispered Akari, Shoutmon realized there something between them. "Okay, you're right! I will choose Revolmon to attack at front then Shoutmon X4 will attack from behind!" said Taiki. "I will help too…" said Kiriha. "Yeah!" screamed them all. Kiriha called out one of his Gaossmon and command him to checked Cyberdramon while Deckerdramon stayed on their base to back-up their strength.

"Shoutmon!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Dorulumon"

"Starmon"

"Pickmonz"

"Beelzebumon!"

"DIGI-XROSS!"

"Shoutmon X4B!"

"Gaossmon! Greymon! Digi-Xross! Greymon Canon!"

As Greymon launched missile to the front Bagra Army, Shoutmon flew to behind of them and lauched "Star's Blade Celestrake!" and hit half Bagra Army. Tactcmon who was not far behind heading to their battlefield straightly.

"Oh no! The Tacticmon is coming!" said Zenjirou with panic tone.

"Kiriha!" called Taiki as Kiriha nodded. "Greymon, back here!" he command as he reload his Mailbirdramon. "Greymon! Mailbirdramon! DigiXross! Metalgreymon!"

"Shoutmon X4B! Re-group!" said Taiki as Shoutmon X4B heading back.

"Hum… bunch of filthy human… I need to get rid them all… with perfection.." said Tacticmon as he command all his new armies to attacks them.

Taiki reload all Digimons in his X-loader while Shoutmon X4B and Metalgreymon forward to the upcoming armies. Metalgreymon unleashed Giga destroyer to all armies while Shoutmon X4B shouted "Three Victorize!" to Tacticmon, unfortunately, Tacticmon could easily dodge his attacks with his sword. "None of your pathetic moves can attack me!" he said with evil tone. Shoutmon X4B and Metalgreymon raged and destroying all enemies uncontrollable and tried to defeat Tacticmon, he getting tired received weak attacks from them then he opened his sword and unleashed the dark power of his sword.

"Super Tenshukaku!" he shouted as he thrust his sword to the ground and making the it incredibly shaking with strong wave and creating small mountain rage. "AAAAAH!" Everybody screamed. "What we gonna to do!" panicked Zenjirou as Kiriha hold Akari. "You're okay?" he aksed. "I'm okay, thanks…" she smiled. Then a yellow Digimon comes with girl who ride it. "Everyone!" she shouted. "Nene-sama!" Surprised Zenjirou as he heading closer to her. "We need your help! Thanks for coming, Nene-sama!" he said with exited tone while bowing to her. "Of course I will~" she smiled. "Monitamons! Secure this area!" she said ad she reload her digimons. "Sparrowmon! Go help Shoutmon!" she said. "Okay! Hop hop!" he said as he headin to battlefield. "Buddy!" said Shoutmon X4B. "Shoutmon X4B! Sparrowmon! Digi-Xross! Shoutmon X5B!" Shouted Taiki. and attacked Tactimon hardly with his "Meteor Impact!" and duel sword with him.

Metalgreymon retread because he was too tired and decided to rest. "Kizuna Heal Kyuu!" said Cutemon as he healed him, "He's cute like you..." mumbled Kiriha while stared Akari, she hard and blushed, Nene giggled saw them, she saw some sparks between them. "Zenjirou! Do you think there is something odd?" asked Taiki as he observed the enemy. "What is it?" he little annoyed he was disturbed his day dreaming. "Look! His army didn't even come to here!" he said.

"Maybe they was tired or they want to watch their master's duel~" said Zenjirou. "Usually, Tactimon always brought his Righ-Hand Man…" suspect Taiki.

"KYAAAAAAH!" Akari screamed when a hand grabbed her legs from the ground, then the Digimon show up and carry her. Kiriha eventually stood up and approached. "Akari!" he panicked. "Hehehee! I got the girl now~" said the ground digimon called Grotomon. "Let her go now!" he said with harsh tone. "Surrender or she will die!" he said with evil smirk.  
>"I….." Kiriha stunned, he confused to do something then he stared Nene who didn't move, 'What we are doing now!' he whispered. 'Just wait and see…' she wniked, Kiriha didn't know what she was doing but he was hopeless so he decided follow what she wants. "Okay, give me your all X-loader now! One….two…."<p>

"Cyber Blaadee!" spoke Cyberdramon as he stabbed Grotomon from back and he vanished while screaming. "Akari!" Kiriha shouted as he ran and catched Akari who fell back. "You okay…you okay…" he relived as he hugged her tightly, ignored Nene who giggled at them.

"You guys okay?" asked Taiki as he arrived at the base and look at them. "W-we're okay…" said Akari with nervous tone. "An enemy coming!" screamed Zenjirou when he saw big beast Digimon ran heading to them, he jumped and landed harshly to them, luckily they succeed hide behind Deckerdramon.

"Graaaor!" Blizzardmon growled. Metalgreymon and Cyberdramon started attack him furiously, but he dodge it, he even grab Cybderdramon's tail and swing it roundly then shoot it off, he dodge "Trident Revolver" with his big axes then unleashed "Glwtcher Torpedo!" and hit him directly.

"He too strong!" said Zenjirou. "Mony! He had strong defense and attack, mony! But he slow and heavy mony!" informed one of Monitamon's Nene.

"What about digi-xross your all Digimon?" asked Akari to Kiriha. "Good idea…." He rub his hair while she blushed. "Metalgreymon! Cyberdramon! Deckerdramon! Digi-xross! Deckderdramon + Cyber launcher!"

"Cyber Bladeeeer!" he shoot a ball of plasma from the canon aimed to Blizzardmon directly, he hold the attack with his Axes and the attack too strong, DeckerGreymon quickly heading to his back and unleashed his final attacks "Cyber Launcheeeer!" and its killed him. "Yaaaay!" everybody cheered.

"Wait, Shoutmon X5B need our helps!" said Zenjirou as he pointed to them. "Oh no! we completely forgotten about him!" said Taiki. "Get ready for the noisy Shoutmon…." He mumbled while Akari giggled. "Kiriha…I…." "I know, you need my help, yes I gladly lend you help by letting my digimons digi-xross with you…" said Kiriha quickly, he didn't want chat with them longer, Taiki nodded. "Shoutmon X5B! Retreat!" he shouted. "Roger!" he said as he moved back and went to base, unfortunately, Tactimon wasn't satisfied and tolerant like before so he decided to follow him. "Kiriha get ready!" he said. "You can't run away!" said Tactimon and he unlashed his attack to him "Tanegashima!" he brusted flame from his body and burned him. "AAARGH!" Shoutmon X5B Screamed and then they all separated.

"Deckerdramon! Cutemon! Digi-Xross! DeckCutemon!" shouted Taiki as the new digi-xross shining and appeared. "Kizuna Launcher!" he launched a shiny green light to Shoutmon and friends who lying on the ground, when the lights off, they stood up and healed fully. "Damn!" Tactimon growled and he attack them with "Kitshintotsu!" luckily DeckCutemon steady and hold it with "Heavy Wall", even they can hold back, its make their energy drained and de-digi-xross.

"Okay guys! all gathered!"

"Shoutmon!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Dorulumon!"

"Greymon!"

"Mailbirdramon!"

"Digi-xross!"

"Shoutmon X3GM!" Said a new voice of the brand new digi-xross on his body, It specializes in super-speed aerial dogfights, and it is said that its figure, scorching hot and roiling with violent flames. Tactimon was speechless but he didn't want to lose at them. "You will lose this time! Hoshiwari!" he said as he shouted his final attack. "Breath of Perum!" said Shoutmon X3GM as he unleashed breath of fire on his mouth and aimed directly to him, their both attacks was hit, but Shoutmon X3GM was stronger and make him fell over, then Shoutmon X3GM gave him his final attack "Brilliant Dagger!" he screamed as he hit him directly and lose. "I will not forget this!" he said before all of his data vanished, finally the battle is over.

"I like the last Digi-Xross!" said Shoutmon with cheerful tone. "We could team up and defeat them together!" suggested to Kiriha. "I'm not interest in it…" he said with cold tone. "Its rare saw you lend us big help, usually you just go there and defeat him with your own strategy…." Said Shoutmon. "Why you cannot be grateful! I do this for Akari's shake…" he shouted then clapped his own mouth. Everyone gasped, and Akari blsuehd madly. "Seriously, we need explanation for this…." Said Zenjirou, "Errm…" Aakri panicked. "Don't worry, Akari will explain, right?" said Nene as she winked at her. "Umm…yeaah…" she nodded. "So what happen!" all Digimon move closer and stared her. "W-we…we…" she look at Kiriha. "We…DATING!" she said before she grabbed his hand who was shaking. "WHAT!" everybody shocked. "Yeah, something wrong with that?" he said with threaten tone. "Congrats!" said Nene while hugging her. "Lucky you have him, hehe~" she whispered. "What about you?" she asked. "Nah, I have the brown hair boy…" she smirked, Akari narrowed her eyes. "With green shirt, silly~" she giggled. "Eeeh! With him!" he surprised, then they laughed together.

"Congrats.." said Taiki to him and give him hand. "Y-you're not mad?" asked Kiriha.

"Nah, I don't, take care of her nicely, okay? She's my best friend…" he smiled, now Kiriha felt conformable now.

"So guys, what next?" asked Ballsitamon who confused, then Kiriha pulled Akari closer to him and drag her to Mailbidramon.

"Hey! Where you take her away!" said Zenjirou. "Shut up, you already had your own girlfriend…" he said, then he added. "And Taiki, I forgot I said this, so all I want to say is : That help it cost me spend my day with MY Akari! So stay back and don't bother us!" he said with loud tone before take off with Mailbridramon. Everyone sweated because Kiriha's attitude changed.

THE END


End file.
